A 24-hour self-help Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) has brought much convenience to people along with wide applications thereof, but an increasing number of accompanying ATM dispute cases and ATM commercial crimes also have emerged. Particularly, a category of severe and secret crimes is to embezzle bank card information. A common crime is to stick a falsified card reader socket to a card reader port or another crucial portion of the ATM and to embezzle a bank card or information thereof directly via the falsified card reader socket, thereby causing a great loss to the benefit of both a user and a bank. Therefore, how to secure the operation of an ATM and the benefit of the bank and the depositor has been an issue to be addressed critically in the finance industry today.
At present, a solution to a crime case of sticking a foreign matter to an ATM to embezzle bank card information is as follows. An additional optical sensor is installed on the exterior surface of a card socket of a card reader, to detect a foreign matter through the optical sensor and to generate in real time a foreign matter alarm signal. This detection socket of a card reader against a foreign matter has the function of detecting a foreign matter to thereby prevent effectively a foreign matter from being stuck by a criminal to the card reader socket without influencing normal use by a user.
The inventors have found in making the invention that the foregoing existing detection socket of a card reader against a foreign matter has the following drawbacks.
When the existing detection socket of a card reader against a foreign matter is in use during winter in the north, a window of the optical sensor tends to be frosted due to direct exposure of the optical sensor on the exterior surface of the card socket of the card reader, causing an incorrect alarm of the detection function.